Flirting Silhouettes
by UreyEz13
Summary: Hermione Granger is the last person who would lose control over herself. What happened to the know it all? One minute she's shouting her heart out and the next she's… flirting with Draco Malfoy? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Summary: **_Hermione Granger is the last person who would lose control over herself. What happened to the know-it-all? One minute she's shouting her heart out and the next she's… flirting wit Draco Malfoy? DMHG_

**A/N: **I was inspired my friends to do a HP fic… heehee… check them out to okay? They're really good! (last-ang3l, alarice-jade and fallen-existence)

* * *

**FLIRTING SILHOUETTES**

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter stomped inside Hogwarts' Express with all his luggage at hand. His loose shirt and torn jeans made him look worn-out, and his messy black hair and crooked eyeglasses didn't make him look any better.

"I barely found you," he told his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as he opened the door of one of the train compartments.

The tall and lanky Weasley shuddered as he watched his best friend take a seat. "Bloody hell… What happened to you?" he asked, referring to how disheveled Harry looked.

"Let's just say I bumped into a lot of people as I hurried on my way here," Harry replied as he ruffles his hair as if to tidy it up. Although anyone in the right mind would notice how useless it was. "It took me over an hour before I could convince the Dursleys to take me to the station!"

Hermione wriggled in her seat and faced them. She placed the book she was reading a few minutes ago in her lap. "Why did you have to ask them to take you here anyway?" she asked with a little annoyance. "You could've asked me or Ron to pick you up."

"I didn't want to bother you," Harry replied with an unsure smile. He turned to face Hermione but was caught in a gape when he saw her. "W-Whoa…" he stammered. It was the first time he really got to look at her and he was amazed with the progress.

Hermione's hair was tamed and had - if not perfect - beautiful curls. Her cheeks were rosier than Harry had remembered and she looked sophisticated for a brainy 7th Year witch.

"I'll have to jinx your eyes out soon if you don't stop staring at me," she told him with the most threatening voice she could muster. Lucky for her, Harry turned back to Ron with a surprised look.

All she did was cast a few rectifying spells on her hair and face, just to fix up a few things she hated about how she looked. The last thing she wanted was her best friends gaping at her like she was some superstar. _First Ron, then Harry… Maybe I should put things back the way they were…_ she thought irascibly to herself, remembering how Ron acted when he first entered the compartment and how Harry just did.

"Well, well, well… I didn't expect to see you here _Potty_," Draco Malfoy greeted them tauntingly as he peek his 'fully-blown' head into the train compartment. He was the guy with the worst attitude and the most unbearable ego.

"You don't expect a lot of things, Malfoy," Hermione insulted him with the same disgusted look that dawns on her face everytime since she had the misfortune of meeting him.

Draco smirked and ran a hand through his gorgeous blonde hair. It made Harry, Ron, and Hermione even more annoyed. "I wasn't talking to you, you filthy little mudblood," he sneered.

It wasn't the first time he called Hermione that, and something tells her it wouldn't be the last either. She was somehow getting used to the name-calling, hearing it everytime they get the chance to chat. Hermione simply shrugged and smirked back at the obnoxious, young Slytherin.

Ron on the other hand, got a little too furious for his own good and started to shout with veins popping out of his neck. "You call Hermione that one more time and I swear I'd curse you right to the point of oblivion!" It was the smartest comeback he could muster, but it didn't do any good nevertheless. He had his wand out, which was now pointed at Draco, and was gritting his teeth as to take out all his anger. He wasn't any good at spells and anything that has got to do with his wand for that matter, so the prat wasn't at the least intimidated.

"Ooh-hoo… Weasel is actually threatening me!" Draco taunted him, telling his bird-brained friends, Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing at the back. He took his wand out from his pocket and pointed it to Ron as well. "We'll see who's going to be hexed!" he shouted menacingly with a devious smile on his face.

"Yeah, we will," Harry sneered at him as he and Hermione took their wands out as well. Crabbe and Goyle did the same and soon they were in a glaring contest.

Hermione grinned and stared at Draco playfully. "Do you really think we'd lose this one?" she asked cockily. Unlikely for her, yes, but it was an irresistible opportunity to point out how they have the upper hand at anything.

"Of course mudblood," he simply answered.

"You are the only one who could use a wand," she pointed out mischievously, referring to how useless Crabbe and Goyle are. "While we, on the other hand, can all use one," she added. "Of course Ron could be a little rusty, but he's still better that your army of mindless thugs."

"Rusty!" Ron echoed, a little offended.

"Sorry Ron."

Draco took a deep breath before putting down his wand. "I'll get you for this mudblood," he told Hermione with venom seeping out from every word. "C'mon!" he shouted at Crabbe and Goyle who followed him unquestioningly.

"Way to go Hermione!" Harry congratulated her as he puts his wand back to his own pocket.

"But… _rusty_?" Ron echoed her last comeback - again - with a goofy, hurt expression plastered on his face.

Hermione shrugged. "I said I was sorry," she told him like the know-it-all she used to be before she resumed to what she was reading.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So, do you know who's the Head Boy?" Ginny Weasley asked the moment she took sight of Hermione on their way to the Great Hall. They just arrived via the carriages and of course, as tradition, they went straight for the sorting ceremony and feast.

Hermione smiled at the Weaslette and complimented her glamorous red hair and lady-like figure before she answered. Ginny was tall, but unlike her brothers was not lanky and she could've looked like one of the popular girls if it weren't for the hand-me-down robes. "Actually, no, not yet," she finally answered her earlier question.

"Oh well," Ginny retaliated, slightly disappointed. "I'll see you later!" she told them before walking passed them with her friends.

"You mean, McGonagall hasn't told you yet?" Harry asked, hearing what the girls were talking about a few moments ago.

Hermione nodded as if it was no big deal. "All I know about him is that he's neither of you two."

"And you don't care?" Ron asked a little alarmed.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at his reaction. He seemed more disturbed by it than she is. "Well, should I?" she interrogated.

Harry and Ron both shrugged. "Hermione," Ron started. Hermione knew it was going to be 'somewhat' a sermon by his tone. "The Head Boy is going to be a… a _guy_ that you're going to be with in a single, special common room for the whole year!" he wailed with panic as they halted from their tracks. "Not to mention in all the rounds you'll be making at night."

"Uh… So?" it was the only thing she could reply with.

"So, knowing exactly who he would be is crucial," it was Harry who answered her this time. "For all you know he could be…" he started, turning his head in all direction as if to find the right example. "Malfoy," he finished his statement, making his point.

Hermione shrugged before walking on. "Malfoy? A Head Boy?" she voiced out the annoying thought with total disgust. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about? The world could've already gone mad before something like that happens."

Ron and Harry both tried their best to cope up with her fast pace as they rush for an answer to talk some sense to their friend.

"Anything could happen you know," Harry replied.

Hermione instantly stopped from her tracks and faced her paranoid friends. "Look, if it gets us off the subject, I'll ask McGonagall at the feast," she told them with an 'okay?' look.

"Fine."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The sorting ceremony lasted for a few minutes and Dumbledore reminded them of the rules before shouting in his old, cracking voice, "Let the feast begin!" as all the food magically appears on the table.

"You told us you're going to ask who's going to be the Head Boy," Ron reminded Hermione before she could even grab anything to eat.

Hermione groaned in response. "Can't I at least grab something to eat first?" she asked pleadingly and at the same time evidently annoyed.

"No!" Harry, Ron - and to her surprise - Ginny and Lavender shouted all at the same time.

She was slightly taken aback. "Oh, alright! If it bothers you that much," she exclaimed as she stands up from her seat and walks towards the witty professor, Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione mumbled to herself as she approached McGonagall with an annoyed expression on her face. She really wasn't making a big deal out of the not-knowing-who's-going-to-be-the-Head-Boy issue, so who gave her friends the right to worry about it? They're not the one who's going to stay with a total stranger for the whole year aren't they? _They're probably just worried Hermione,_ she spoke to herself to calm her nerves a little. Her hunger was starting to get to her head.

"Uh… Professor?" she asked the moment she was already standing in front of the Transfiguration teacher. Another voice accompanied hers, it was a familiar one. She did not notice the other student on the way probably because of her irked thoughts and rumbling stomach, which she was completely distracted with. Nevertheless, she turned to where it came from - beside her - and glared the instant she recognized the ever-so-familiar gray eyes glaring back. _Malfoy! I should have known…_

"What are you doing here?" they wailed at each other.

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione was the first to answer the mutual interrogation.

"Well mine either," Draco spat back with unvarying irritation. "What the hell do you care."

"Did you two walk all the way here to have me hear your silly bickering?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently, taken a little aback by the way they acted.

"No!" they shouted in unison.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry Professor," she took the initiative to apologize. Who would expect Draco to do it anyway?

"Yeah… whatever," Draco responded in a murmur.

"I was wondering," they both started, afterwards glaring at each other. No one dared to start another word fight for they were both so hungry they could eat a horse. Anything to end the conversation.

Professor McGonagall arched an eyebrow in response.

"Who's going to be the new Head Boy?"

"Who's going to be the new Head Girl?"

Hermione and Draco gaped at each other when they realized what the other one just said. They were speechless for a few moments still finding it hard to swallow all the information in.

A small smile curled on McGonagall's lips. "I guess you both found out for yourselves," she told them before taking a sip from her goblet filled with pumpkin juice.

They could both feel their heart sinking. It was an unacceptable fact that they're going to stay at one special common room for the whole year, have night rounds together, and to say least, curse at each other's company for an entire school year! It was a hopeless situation. No one's going to get them out of it this time.

**

* * *

My first HP fic. I'm not actually sure what to do with it… I'm not that familiar with the original story. Thankfully I have my friends to help me! Yay them! heehee…. I'm having a bit of an author's block with my other stories so I guess I kinda wrote this to enable the new ideas to come in… Sorry if my updates take too long… I don't like it that way either believe me… Anywayzzz… hope you like this one, it's not a prologue so I guess the description in the summary would come out in the 2nd or 3rd chapter, you just gotta read heehee… REVIEWS please! P**

**Oh yeah, thanks to last-ange3l, alarice-jade, and fallen-existence. (Actually they're the influence why I wrote this hehehe…) Many thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Summary: **_Hermione Granger is the last person who would lose control over herself. What happened to the know-it-all? One minute she's shouting her heart out and the next she's… flirting wit Draco Malfoy? DMHG_

**A/N: **Thanks for everybody who reviewed! Sorry for updating so long, I got caught up with my never-ending schoolwork… and now I'm a graduate! Hihi… There's also that author's block so I'm really really SORRY! Well, hope you like this chapter too! This Chapter's going to be in Hermione's POV okay?

* * *

**FLIRTING SILHOUETTES**

**Chapter 2**

I walked sullenly back to my seat at the Gryffindor table. I can still feel the blood rushing to my brain. I wanted to yell my heart out right then but my guts prevented me from doing so. Of course I know I would be making a total fool of myself if I scream on the top of my lungs that I couldn't and wouldn't allow Malfoy to be Head Boy.

Curses! They're probably out of the minds if they think I would just let this go. My soul could not rest as long as I would have to spend my whole year with that pompous git! Bloody hell it won't!

I tried to calm myself down as I sat back down between Harry and Ron. Merlin, were they right. I should have taken Harry seriously when he warned me about the Head Boy being Malfoy. But who could blame me! That large-headed jerk would be the last person any sane witch or wizard would think of as a Head Boy! He's nowhere near being a model student and nowhere – if I would say so myself – near my superior intellect and ability! What the hell are they thinking about!

"So Hermione, who is it?" I barely made out what Ginny asked since I was so lost in my gruesome thoughts. "Who's going to be the new Head Boy? Is he cute?" she asked again when I didn't immediately respond. I think she's hoping he'll be popular or something, probably to ask me to work things out for her… Boy will she be disappointed about this one…

"The last forsaken person you could think of…" I simply replied. I just couldn't bring myself to say the damned name of that intolerable git.

Harry turned to face me, and so did Ron who apparently overheard what I said. I thought they understood what I meant by my answer but I guess I thought wrong when they answered, "Who then?" Of course, it could also be that they have the person in mind, they're just not sure if they're right.

I shrugged. I didn't want to say his name. Yes, I did say it many times in thought as it kept repeating in my head like some day nightmare, but voicing it out is a different matter. "Seriously now, you don't know who I'm talking about?" I plainly told them. I know I sounded like a total know-it-all again, but I couldn't care less as long as I made my point.

"I have a pretty good idea who," Lavender intervened. So much like her. Although, this time I could thank her if she'd say Malfoy's name for me. "But I would really like to hear it from you," she suddenly added. Leave it to Lavender to make it worse for me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. It was something I cannot hide if I felt it. "Fine," I muttered under my breath. They all leaned closer, which made it more irascible for me. "Malfoy's this year's Head Boy," I think it came out more like a sigh. But based from how they all reacted, I reckon they still understood.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I told you it could be him!" Harry wailed yet another time. You could only imagine how many times he had already rubbed it in my face that he was right. We are currently walking towards the Gryffindor common room and still he was pointing it out very irritatingly. He started the moment I told them. What a nightmare this is all turning out to be.

McGonagall told me to meet her and the despicable Head Boy later in front of the statue of the hundred-year-old elf. How I dreaded that time would come. If I just have a choice between staying there and in the Gryffindor common room, I would choose the common room even if I have to sleep in the couch! Of course, I don't have that much privilege of choosing.

The Gryffindor prefect, whose name I don't know, uttered the password and we all followed him inside. There was nothing new with the common room. Same red and gold drapes, a fireplace at one end near the swirling stairs for the dormitories, and the same old red couches.

"What's this?" I heard Ron ask. My eyes followed his gazer until I finally came upon something I didn't notice there the years before. Of course I knew exactly what it was… Okay, an _idea _what it was.

"Is that… a stereo?" I voiced out my most valuable guess as I continued to stare at what looked exactly like what I have in my bedroom back home in the muggle world.

Everybody gathered around us and it really started to annoy me. _What's up with fussing over a dumb stereo?_ I can understand that they haven't seen one before, let alone use one, but they all looked so stupid talking aimlessly about it like that. What I want to do right now is get away from them, which I did after a few minutes of trying to bear with their intolerable ramblings of amusement.

I walked out of the common room as quietly as possible. I don't want to explain anything to neither Harry nor Ron. They just wouldn't understand me with all my laments. _Come to think of it, Harry should've seen one already…_ _why is he astonished like everybody else?_ I wondered to myself as I continued down the hall. It was as if somebody would answer for me. On the other hand, I would probably freak out if anyone would reply in my own head. So, I answered this one on my own. _There really are some things about him I haven't quite figured out yet… _I can settle with that.

I strolled aimlessly inside the castle, trying to think of what to do just to pass the time. At least until the time comes that I have to meet McGonagall and the git in front of the statue.

I almost walked passed the library when I remembered that it was one of the reasons I longed to go to Hogwarts. I have always admired how the place gave so much knowledge to a simple witch like me… not that I consider myself simple of course… How it preserved all the information dated back way before even I was born. For me it was already magic that all books kept in there provided everything I wondered about or just merely thought of.

I pushed the door open and smiled at Madame Pince the moment I saw her. It also amazed me how she knew her way around the enormous room and how she knew where to find _everything_. _Now that's something to fuss about…_ I noted, recalling the common room commotion.

Scanning one shelf after another, I was kind of hoping I could find something interesting enough to read. It's not that I find everything in here uninteresting, it's just that I could only find a couple of them useful to witches and wizards my age. I settled for a book entitled 'Defense Against the Darker Arts' - if there _is_ such a thing as the _Darker Arts_ - and took a seat at the table near the shelf where I found it.

I started to flip through the pages and scanned a little just to see if it was indeed worthy of my attention. I don't even know if there _is_ a 'Darker Art'. Deciding almost instantly that it could be worth a shot, I went back to the very first page and engulfed myself in some serious reading.

It took me only a few minutes to read one chapter of it. It contained nothing more than what we have already learned the last few years. I was starting to think the book was also a waste of my valuable time.

I was about to shut it close when a voice interrupted me, making me halt from what I was about to do. I think I was over-reacting a little, but the voice was far too familiar, not to mention annoying, that I guess it came all natural for me to do so.

"There _is_ no Darker Art, you know," it came from behind me. I need not to turn around 'cause I know _exactly_ who it is… _Malfoy…_ the most gruesome name rang instantly in my head for the nth time today. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, venom in my voice without turning to face him. It was hard enough for me to be hearing his voice when I prayed so hard to deal with him later when I finally have _no other choice_.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was banned from the school library," he replied irascibly. He motioned in front of me and sat in the chair opposite mine. _How generous of him… _I cursed him in thought. Can't he take the hint that I don't want him anywhere near me - which was by the way written all over my face-?

I tried to turn any other way but facing him. Unfortunately for me, libraries in places like Hogwarts don't have those revolving chairs. _Great… Just great…_ I complained when all I got from squirming is a painful butt.

I barely made out his smirk when I covered my eyes with the book still in my hand.

A few minutes passed and I was still staring at the useless book before me. I wasn't reading it anymore. I was just using it to derive my eyes from the pain of seeing him in front of me with that one-of-a-kind smirk of his. I can't seem to tolerate it like I do with the rest of him.

"What do you want?" I finally demanded. I guess I can't ignore him forever.

"I thought you were smart, Granger," he answered back not to my question.

I placed the book down and glared at him with everything I have. "What's that suppose to mean?" I wailed in a hushed tone. I made sure the anger would still be evident in every word. He thought I was smart? I knew it could only mean one thing - that at this instant I proved him wrong - but it was something I can never accept. Maybe if somebody else told me so, but never him!

"It means what it means," he responded cockily, as if it made him sound even smarter, which it didn't. "Don't tell me you don't know," he added with another one of his smirks. I swear he has a lot of them stocked up in that ugly face of his.

By then I was infuriated. "You have no right to insult me like that!" I shouted, which was then followed by a hush from Madame Pince. I can't say I blame her. It all went out so loud amidst the silence. It was also a good thing everybody else was in their common rooms or I could've made a total fool of myself.

"Well you were asking for it," Malfoy told me as he leaned back in his chair. "You were reading that same page for about fifteen minutes already. I didn't know you were such a slow reader."

I felt my face grew hot. Partly from anger and partly from embarrassment, I think. It _was_ dumb to stare at the same page for over a quarter of minutes. But he was in no position to tell me so. "I can read way better than you can," I simply shot back at him.

His smirk grew even wider. "Then I guess you only find it hard to get all those things up in your big head," he just insulted me yet again. This is going _way_ too far!

I clenched my wand in my pocket as I continued to glare at him. A few hexes would do it. "YOU!" I yelled once again. It was full and not hushed so I wasn't surprised if Madame Pince would kill me afterwards.

I finally got my wand out and all set pointed at him. _The only thing left to do is to think of the right spell to use on that fat ego of his,_ I tried to cheer myself up a little about this horrifying encounter. "Locomotor mo-" I was cut off.

I didn't know what did but it was something warm. I felt something temperate inside me, more dominant in my hands. It stopped me dead from my tracks of punishing Malfoy.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he hissed at me half-grinning. He also had his wand out in case I was able to throw anything at him.

I glared once again at him and stood up, taking the book with me. I placed it back in its shelf and headed for Madame Pince to apologize. Eerie thoughts filled my mind. I don't know what to make out of what just happened. Sure, it may seem like nothing, but what I felt a few minutes ago was something alien. I can't find the right words to describe it. Just, _warm_.

"I'm so sorry for the scene I made, Madame Pince," I apologized with a weak smile. She smiled back at me and nodded, a sign that she understood.

I was about to step out of the library when a gray cat slipped inside. Of course, I knew exactly who it was. It transfigured into the familiar tall and thin witch with a big green hat in the middle of the room and walked towards me.

"You are both late," she told as she gestured Malfoy to come with us.

He walked casually towards us and then passed me. I shot him another glare, which he returned with a smirk of delight. I knew he liked the thought of getting through me. He loved getting on the nerves of _anyone_. He seems to find his own joy in them in some farfetched way I know not about.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"The password is _'gallant fiend'_," McGonagall told us as the statue of the hundred-year-old elf curtsied one of her legs away making a human-sized opening, revealing a swirl of marble stairs. "Don't forget to make your rounds before you go to sleep," she added before disappearing into the dark hall.

I walked silently up the stairs, desperately trying to ignore Malfoy. I gasped at the room that welcomed me. Apparently, we have entered the south wing of the room.

A wooden table was in the middle with a silver cotton cloth to cover it. It was varnished mahogany and had elegant ornamental carvings. A fireplace was at the right end and the fire was burning just right that it illuminated the place a bright orange. Beside it was a wooden bookshelf with an enormous number of books all in leather coverings. Small candles floated in swirls at the small space between the bookshelf and the wall adding light to the dim room. A purple, velvet couch was at the other side of the table. It had wooden legs as well and looked comfortable enough to sleep in. A window acted as the room's ventilation. It had dark blue and silver satin curtains also with ornamental designs and embroidery. The whole floor was covered in a neutral-colored carpet. It complemented the other pieces perfectly if you ask me.

"Wow," I muttered my amusement under my breath.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen places better than this," Malfoy deliberately mocked me yet again. Although he was right - that I haven't seen places better than _our_ new common room, let alone live in one - I was not about to give in to his petty ways of trying to annoy me to my wits again.

I simply shot him a glare and went on inside the room.

A couple of stairs lead to another apartment. The floor was covered with the same material but instead of the same furnishings, two sets of stairs welcomed me. It both had wooden railings, varnished also in mahogany and floating candles to light each step. On top of one was a door with a golden plate on it. The word 'Head Girl' was engraved on it. On the other was a silver plate with the word 'Head Boy' engraved. Opposite which was another window with the same curtain instead of an entrance door.

"What's this?" I asked seemingly to no one. Especially since I wouldn't even dare talk to the only living thing I am with right now.

I walked cautiously towards what caught my attention. In between the two sets of stairs was another wooden door with no plate informing what was behind it. Holding my breath, I placed my hand on the knob. _I feel like I'm in a horror movie,_ I noted with a gulp. _Yeah, in those part where the character would soon be seeing the scary ghost…_

The light that the candles gave off didn't help. It only made me feel more nervous of what could be lurking behind the door. Of course, I wouldn't be scared if only a ghost would go flying out when I open it - not that they need one - but what made me more fidgety was the fact that _anything_ could escape from the room behind it. _And by anything I mean from gruesome trolls to troubled, creepy, elves to temperamental hippogriffs… _I remembered my latter years' incidents. This _is_ Hogwarts after all.

I let out another sigh before turning the knob. A streak of mild light welcomed me with a cold gust of wind. I didn't know what happened next, I just… _screamed…_

_

* * *

_

**Yay! I finally finished it! I finished it! Forgive me my excitement… it just took me so long that even _I_ was happy I finished it! Lolz… Anyway sorry for the VERY VERY LATE updates, I'll try to update my other fics soon! Next, I'll be working on 1 Kiss Fr0m U ( please read and review it too!). Thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint you on this one… Thanks again!**

**Oh! And thanks especially to my friends: _fallen-existence, last-ang3l_, and _alarice-jade!_ Check them out okay? They're really good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.**

**Summary: **_Hermione Granger is the last person who would lose control over herself. What happened to the know-it-all? One minute she's shouting her heart out and the next she's… flirting wit Draco Malfoy? DMHG_

**A/N: **Again, again, thanks for everybody who reviewed! I guess my updating gets slower and slower so I'm not going to promise anything this time, but I'm really very sorry about that... I hope you're not getting tired of reading my works... I'd really appreciate the support.

**FLIRTING SILHOUETTES**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione pushed Draco's shoulder the moment she managed to turn around. Apparently, the door only led to their bathroom. Draco was just being the irritating git that he was and shook Hermione when she was getting all nervous.

"You are such an insensitive jerk!" Hermione wailed with blazing eyes. "What would you have done if I had a heart attack?"

"Heart attack?" Draco echoed her last words with overflowing sarcasm. "Don't you know it's impossible for monsters like you to have heart problems?" he added with an irascible, victorious laugh.

Hermione groaned her annoyance and stomped her way passed Draco, who was still laughing his head off. Turning around as if she forgot something, she faced Draco and glared at him straight in the eye.

"Forgot to say something mudblood?" Draco hissed.

Hermione's eyebrow quirked at the comment. "It's not that funny!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth before stomping on one of Draco's feet. Pivoting swiftly around she marched to the stairs leading to her room.

Draco moaned in pain as he held his foot, which Hermione just stepped on. "Stupid mudblood!" he muttered under his breath.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Upon opening the door or her room, Hermione gaped at the vintage-looking room that was now hers - at least for the year.

A double-sized bed was at the middle of the room with wooden poles on all sides. It had beige, satin-covered pillows and was covered in red cotton and gold comforter for the cold season. A round, wooden table was at one side, beside the tall, glass window covered by maroon, satin curtains, and on top were some of her books, a picture of her with her muggle parents and the Golden Trio, and her wand covered in Gryffindor cloth. On the other side was a study table with a lamp and a chair, and beside it, her own book shelf stood with all her books in them. Across was a wooden cabinet, again with a lamp on top, and beside was a full-body mirror. The floor was covered with maroon carpet and other vacant parts of the room either hanged a simple painting of some parts of Hogwarts or a wall-lamp.

"Wow..." Hermione had to utter her amazement despite the fact that she was very much pissed off just a few minutes ago. "I can get used to this," she remarked to no one in particular.

She flopped unto the bed and sighed at the comfortable feeling. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and closed her eyes in attempt to sleep even for a few minutes. It was when she was in between completely dozing off and consciousness that she saw the image of an unfamiliar woman's face in her head. The woman had brown hair and curls a lot like hers but had green instead of her own hazel brown eyes. The stranger grinned at her before completely disappearing as Hermione slowly regains full consciousness.

Hermione's eyes shot open in confusion. She swiftly rose into sitting position as she desperately tried to recall what she just saw. But like most dreams, it was almost impossible to remember every detail. "Who is she..." she whispered. All she knew is that there was a woman.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Draco went up the stairs limping. His feet was still a little numb from the stomp he got from Hermione, something he deserved for the insults he said. But of course, it's not according to him.

"Stupid mudblood!" he muttered angrily for the nth time as he lifted his sore foot up the last step of the stairs. With his left hand supporting his foot, he opened the door to his room with his right and went inside.

The sight of his new room didn't come as a surprise for he lived all his life in a mansion with rooms much bigger. A double-sized bed was at the middle of the room with wooden poles on all sides. The pillows were covered in silver satin and the bed itself was in green cotton with a a darker-colored-green comforter for the cold season. A round, marble table was at one side, beside the tall, glass window covered by silver, satin curtains, and on top was his wand covered in Slytherin cloth. There was a study table with a lamp and a chair on the other side, and beside it, a book shelf stood with few books in them. He wasn't really into reading. Across was a wooden cabinet, again with a lamp on top, and beside was a full-body mirror. Olive green carpet covered the floor and on other vacant parts of the room either hanged a simple painting of some parts of Hogwarts or a wall-lamp.

Draco sat on the bed and reached for his wand. Flicking it silently, it glowed as he circled it to his internally wounded foot. He sighed at the soothing feeling that came over and flopped into the bed with a sigh. "Darn Granger..." he cursed her again. He was running out of intellectual words to insult her with. All he knew is that he's going to make her pay for stomping on his precious foot.

Sitting back up, he ruffled his hair and headed towards the window, now being able to walk with ease. He glanced at his watch and sighed when he saw it was already about ten in the evening. _I guess I better get the mudblood for our evening round,_ he thought tiredly before heading out of his room.

Walking down the stairs that led to his room and up the one leading to Head Girl's with his hands on his pockets, he was about to knock when he heard Hermione's voice from behind the door. "Who is she..." it was more of a whisper.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Retarded... talking to herself..." he remarked, unaware that he was doing the same the whole night. He finally decided to knock and opened the door without waiting for an answer. "Night rounds, Granger. Don't make me wait for you," he told her apathetically.

"You deplete the purpose of knocking, you boob," Hermione scowled at him before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. "Don't worry, I don't do touch-ups," she added before snatching her Gryffindor robe.

"Whatever," Draco simply replied opening the door out of the common room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was dark and only a few torches lit the seemingly endless hallway.

"Lumos," both Draco and Hermione uttered under their breaths to avoid waking up all the annoying paitings whose snores echoed loudly.

"I go this way, you go that way. No buts allowed," Hermione told him plainly as she pointed to her left and her right respectively.

"It's not like I want to do the rounds with you," Draco snapped back.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to her direction. "Whatever, Malfoy," she simply replied, wanting no trouble for the night. Lucky for her, she only heard Draco sneer before walking to his own direction.

"Why me... Why me!" she whispered in annoyance as she turned at a corner. "If I had known Malfoy would be this years' Head boy, I would have asked Prof. McGonagall for a replacement as early as I got the letter!" she continued on babbling to herself like a total metal.

Hermione continued walking down the hallway. It seemed as if the hall was never going to have an ending. Passing by a mirror that hanged beside the girl's restroom, her peripheral vision told her there was someone else in the place where her reflection should've been.

Her heartbeat doubled at the creepy thought. Walking backwards slowly and closing her eyes, also afraid of what she might see, she took a deep breath before opening her eyelids. Her voice got caught in her throat when she was who looking back at her - apparently not herself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Whatever, Malfoy," I was so not in the mood to argue with him right now. I wasn't feeling that well, but I'm not sick. Luckily, his brain wasn't able to think of a good come back. He simply sneered at me behind my back and after a few seconds, I heard his footsteps becoming distant. Peace and quiet at last!

I turned when I reached a corner and continued walking after absent-mindedly complaining to myself. I know I looked like a total fool talking to myself, but I couldn't care less. It wasn't like anyone would be able to hear me this late at night. _Even the paitings are all asleep! Stupid rounds..._

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed something in a mirror I just passed by. Something that shouldn't be there. I gulped and took in a deep breath as I slowly walked backwards towards the mirror. I closed my eyes from nervousness. _Please let there be my reflection..._ I pleaded in thought. This is the second time this day I felt like I was in a horror movie. I swear I can develop heart problems very soon if this keeps up... _That's it! No more coffee for me!_

I felt my voice got caught up in my throat the moment I saw who was looking back at me - not me.

The woman looked a _lot_ like me though. She had the same brown curly hair, but she had green eyes instead of my brown ones. Something told me I've seen her before, but I can't quite remember where.

She was grinning at me... That was the last thing I saw... Then, all went dim.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Draco's P.O.V.**

My brain just stopped working. I couldn't come up with a good come back to darn Granger's cold 'whatever'. But of course, nothing could stop me from sneering, nevertheless.

I slowly walked towards the hallway the mudblood told me to check. _Why am I even taking orders from her anyway?_ Although, something in her voice told me not to argue. I guess she was getting tired of putting up with me. I have to admit, I can be a litttle too annoying at times. _Why do I even care what she thinks!_ It's really fun to annoy her...

After turning at the last corner, I can hear footsteps from behind me. The hall was really quiet so it was easy to distinguish that the footsteps were getting closer.

I held my wand tightly and waited a few more seconds until I was sure whoever was following me was close enough to threaten. I swiftly turned around and held my only weapon at face level. "Granger!" I exclaimed when the light from my wand revealed who it was.

I let out a snicker before lowering my wand. "Very clever. If this is for scaring you back at the common room, may I remind you my foot just paid the price."

It surprised me how she did not react. She just stared at me in a very wierd, not to mention creepy, way. She was smiling playfully at me, and if only I didn't know Granger, I'd say she was actually flirting! _Eerie thoughts. Eerie thoughts... Get out of my mind!_

"Quit smiling Granger, it creeps me out," I told her before turning back to face my original destination.

Even before I could make one new step, I felt a hand on my back. It wasn't pinching me or inflicting any kind of torture. On the contrary, it was gentle... _Stop thinking of stupid things brain! That's Granger's touch you're affirming!_

"Granger! Are you into drugs or something? Who told you you could touch me with your filthy hands!" Again, I turned to face her.

Before I knew it, her hands were now both placed over my cheeks. She was still smiling and her eyes were seducing. She started to pull my face near hers when I realized what she was planning to do.

Wide-eyed, my muscles just refused to work with me. I was literally frozen in place as I stared down at her own soft-looking... _sratch that..._ disgusting lips. _Merlin! She's about to freaking kiss me!_

I barely made out what she whispered when our lips are only a few millimeters away.

"Draco..." And she said it in the sexiest way.

**Sorry, again, for updating so late... Hope you can all bare with me... Anyway, don't forget to leave a review okay? Love them! But please... NO FLAMES okay? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dream of owning HP, but then again, that wouldn't be possible. Yeah, own nothing.**

**Summary:**_Hermione Granger is the last person who would lose control over herself. What happened to the know-it-all? One minute she's shouting her heart out and the next she's… flirting with Draco Malfoy? DMHG_

**A/N:**Thanks for all the reviews! It took me, like, forever to update. Sorry. I hope you still have this story in alert or something. Anyways, on with the chappie!

* * *

**FLIRTING SILHOUETTES**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a throbbing head. Trying to make sense of my surroundings, I was relieved to see the familiar maroon curtains.

_Wait, did I even sleep?_ I don't remember. I don't even remember entering the common room. _I was doing the rounds with the git. _At least that's the last thing I know. _We parted ways and then I…_

Blank. Nada.

I can feel my headache getting worse. Who knew waking up without remembering anything sucked like this? _I hate this._

I stood up from the bed and went out the room. No use sulking in the room. Besides, I have classes.

_Oh, gag me. _ I almost forgot about my classes. It's not like me to forget about the most important thing, the very reason why I go to this school. It must've been the headache. _That's right, the headache._

I nearly jumped back to my room when I saw what time it is. I'm half an hour late for my Transfiguration class, that is. _And on the first day!_ I have no choice but to miss it. Professor McGonagall will just kill me if I enter that room missing half of her class already.

This day couldn't get any worse. I guess I'll have to ask Malfoy about last night later. First things first. _I have to get to class. _My next class that is.

I took a quick shower and I'm really glad it did wonders to the throbbing in my head. I put on my uniform and grabbed my books. Next stop, Potions class with dear old Snape. Maybe assuming the day couldn't get any worse isn't the most comforting idea right now, since, we're dealing with Snape here.

I went out the common room and turned at the same hallway I last remember taking. It's good I can go this way to the Snape's classroom. I'm hoping it can nudge my memory or something. I've always seen it work in movies anyway.

I stopped by the mirror. I don't know why but I did. I remember looking at it. _See, this thing really works._ But everything seems pretty blank after that. _Apparently not too well._

I turned back. _ Well, if this long cut's not going to help me, no need taking it._ The other way will lead directly to the dungeons. It'll save me time. Besides, being late at Snape's class will get me into a bloody hell more trouble than missing Professor McGonagall's. And I already did the latter. Not need to ask for a death wish.

"Oh look, it's that slut from last night!" If that won't make you turn your head, I don't know what will.

"Sshhh! Watch your language! If she hears us, we're dead!"

_Is it just me or they all sound like a nail on a blackboard?_

I faced the painting of some old ladies. "Excuse me. W-Who are you talking about?" I am not going to assume that I'm the one they're talking about. _I am not a slut!_ And me being the only one around here didn't help either.

The thin one opened her fan and covered her lips with it before speaking. "Why, we're talking about you, dear. Who else?"

Me? A slut? _How do you kill a god-damned painting?_ "M-Me?" I have all the right in the world to stutter. They're saying bad – not to mention untrue – things about me. "I think you're sadly mistaken."

"Oh, no I'm not." _I swear, if I can just strangle her!_

"Yeah, Flora." _So the bitch's name is Flora._ "Look at her. Can you imagine her being like the girl last night?" Now the other one, I can have a liking to.

'Flora' shrugged. "I suppose we could've made some mistakes. It was dark, after all."

I sighed and turned to leave. At least I didn't do anything horrible last night. For a minute there I almost doubted myself. It couldn't have been me. _Right?_

"But that girl looked _so_ much like her!" _And the bitch strikes again._

I decided not to turn back. She needs to have her acrylic eyes checked and that's not my problem anymore. It's a good thing they don't know my name. Otherwise, imagine the controversy that will befall on me!

I glanced at my watch. _Merlin!_

_How can I possibly forget the time!? _ This isn't like me. And here I was, thinking that I can at least be saved from Snape's murderous hands. _Stupid painting! _Flora is so going to die.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hermione slumped at the Gryffindor table after the dreaded Potions class with Harry and Ron tailing behind her.

"What happened to you?" Ginny was already eating lunch when they got there. She was surprised to see the know-it-all dishevelled.

Ron sat down beside Hermione, a worried expression plastered on his face. "She's not herself today, that's what."

"She missed Transfiguration this morning and then came in late in Potions." Harry explained, taking a sit beside Ginny. "We reckon it's a girl thing or something." He turned to the Weaslette. "You should talk to her."

"I'm right here, you know." Hermione perked up. She's obviously annoyed that her friends are talking about her like she wasn't there. "And no, it's not because of a girl thing."

Ginny arched a perfectly lined eyebrow. "Something happened?"

Hermione let out a sigh. She knew telling them that she can't remember a thing about the night before wouldn't be such a good idea. Her friends can be overprotective of her sometimes. Not to mention how dirty men's head can be. She decided against it. "I woke up late with a headache. And then there's Snape's endless lecture on how time is gold and everything. Just having a very bad day, that's all."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Malfoy?" Ron was obviously being paranoid.

"Why does it always have something to do with Malfoy?" She can feel the headache coming back. "I've barely seen the guy since morning."

She didn't really intend to sound like she was defending him. And she instantly regretted doing so when her best friends' faces drained of all colors.

Harry touched her forehead over the table. "Are you sure you're not sick? 'Cause it sounded for a minute there like you're defending him."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no. I'm not sick. And I'm not defending him either! I just hate it when we continuously insert him in our conversations. I hate hearing that bloody name!"

"Wow, you're really not yourself today, 'mione." Ginny remarked before taking a sip from her goblet.

Harry and Ron simply nodded.

Happy that the conversation is finally over, Hermione reached across the table for food. She felt extremely hungry for once. Glancing up, she caught a glimpse of the blonde devil on the other side of the Great Hall. He was looking at her, colder than he usually does. And for the first time, he wasn't laughing with the other Slytherins at anything on the Gryffindor table.

_What's his problem?_ She rolled her eyes and decided to dismiss the forsaken thought. She also caught him glaring quietly at her when she entered Potions earlier. He didn't even bother to help Snape torture her like he usually does.

Hermione wondered if it has something to do with whatever she can't remember last night. _Something must be up. And I'm going to find out what._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I told the hundred-year-old elf the password and went inside the common room when it curtsied. I can't say I'm not happy that this day is over. Apparently, I seemed different to everyone. Although, I really don't see what they mean.

Draco was sitting in the couch when I arrived. He was reading a book –_that's new_ – and merely glanced at me. It's actually a good thing that he's here. I have to know what happened last night, and he's the only one who can tell me.

I sat down at the other end of the couch and placed my books on top of the table. "Hey, Malfoy." It gags me to be even talking to him.

He looked up for a second but didn't say a word.

"I uh… sort of… can't remember what happened last night…" Am I really telling him this!? I didn't even tell Ron and Harry. I can't believe how difficult this is turning out to be.

He looked up again and still didn't say a word. His look seemed colder to me, but I really don't care.

No use stammering now. "Look, Malfoy. I can't remember a damn thing last night and I can't live with my life this way!" _Maybe they're right about my little change of character._ "I woke up with a bloody headache and with a hole in my memory! I deserve to know if I did something I'm supposed to regret for the rest of my life."

"Chill, muggle. You didn't do anything." He resumed his reading. But something tells me he's lying.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Here she is shouting at me, so I stared.

"I woke up with a bloody headache and with a hole in my memory! I deserve to know if I did something I'm supposed to regret for the rest of my life." Who knew she was even capable of crying out hysterically like this?

"Chill, muggle. You didn't do anything." _Gah! Didn't do anything my ass._

Okay, I _do_ know what she did last night. But I'm not about to tell her. I haven't even gotten over it yet. I'm not sure I believe she doesn't remember anything either. I haven't felt this confused since… well… a very long time.

"AAAHHHH!"

I swear even Merlin's eardrums got busted when she screamed bloody murder. _What's wrong with her!?_ I liked it better when she was quiet. Not that I ever liked her, really. _I haven't even said anything yet!_

"Bloody hell!" I'm not about to take this quietly. "Why are you screaming?! Shut up!"

It's a pretty good thing she did. Otherwise I have to gag her.

"You said I didn't do anything, and yet I don't remember how I got back to my room. You… you…" Her eyes appeared dilated. _Oh no, I know that look._

"Granger! What in Merlin's name are you thinking?!" No way I did what she's thinking! Assuming that what I'm thinking she's thinking is really what she's thinking. _Even I'm confused now._ "I did not!" From her expression, I guessed I'm right.

She seemed to calm down. "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

This woman's completely out of her mind. She's accusing me of doing a very despicable thing! When she's the one… _I am not gonna say it! _But then again, what can I tell her? I just know she's not going to stop asking me unless I give her a very concrete answer.

_I can't say it! I won't say it!_

And then it hit me. I can do that spell. _Thank Merlin for magic!_

"You really want to know what happened?"

The girl nods. _She looks so stupid. _I can laugh to myself, can't I?

"Then you have to sit still." I took out my wand and pointed it at her head.

"What are you doing?!" _ Why is she even alarmed?_

This is getting really tiring. "I thought you want to know what really happened?"

She nods again. _She looks so stupid. _I'm not just being mean, okay? She really does.

"Look, I don't want to say it. And no way you can make me, so I'm going to show it you. I know a spell…"

I should've known that when it comes to spells she can be such a know-it-all. _Oh no, wait, my bad, she's a know-it-all when it comes to anything._

"Are you sure you can perform it right? I don't want to be caught up in a mess you made." Talk about a complete come-back.

"Am I going to do this or not?" What can I say, I'm losing my patience. "I don't even know why I'm putting up with your madness!"

She slumped back. "Fine. Get it over with."

_This will help me sleep better at night. _I just have to keep telling myself that so I can get through this. I know it'll be over in a few minutes. Yeah. And then we can both share the gruesome memory. _Bloody hell._

I cast the spell and watched her stare blankly. By now, my memories from the night before are flooding through her mind. I've used the spell before and I'm familiar with the look that's now plastered on her face.

I laughed to myself. I made her look so stupid. _Again, I'm not just being mean. She really does._

_Maybe I can use this as blackmail._

* * *

**Now, that's done. Sorry for the update that took like… I don't even remember when I last updated haha. Anyways, R&R please. Hope this one's still on your alert lists.  
Next chapter reveals what happened when 'mione blacked out.**


End file.
